


Get Paid

by banii



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin goes out on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this really isn't very interesting, but I was prompted to write it and I was on a deadline (read: it was seven in the morning and I hadn't slept) so I spat this out real fast and decided to post it for the hell of it.

The sky is a dark, dark blue, navy with the late hour, and Erin contemplates it as she climbs onto the short stone wall that leads to the roofs. She moves quickly, wanting to be out of sight of the guards as soon as possible. There are few guards who would show mercy to a blackhand caught, and she wouldn't be so lucky.

The roofs are generally a nice place to be – safe, more or less. It's called the Thieves Highway for a reason, the more agile of their kind taking to the building tops where guards can't see and don't look. Thieves, of course, tend not to mess around with each other, too busy worried about their own hides to care what other criminals are getting up to.

Erin moves swiftly and gracefully, the movements of a dancer gained from long years of practice and exercise. She is aware of herself in this space, and she is aware of this space around her. She catches reflections of scattered stars in small puddles of water leftover from the rains earlier, puddles she hops over without much thought given to them.

She's headed for a specific house. She was given a burglary job by Basso: simple, easy, in-and-out type deal. It should be clean and quick and she will be paid in no time. Erin would be annoyed about the simple job if she weren't desperate for her cut, having fallen broke at an inopportune time. She needs that money if she wants to continue having a roof over her head and a bed to sleep on.

Erin continues along her path, preplanned and carefully thought out. She doesn't stop for the sound of drunken shouting, or the arguing she hears from inside one of the houses she passes. She's long past curiosity for these little things, the novelty of eavesdropping having worn off five or so years ago.

As she comes up to her target, Erin gives the building a sweeping stare. It's a decent-sized house for its upper-middle-class owner, who lives alone. There aren't any guards because the owner doesn't think he needs them, and when Erin tests a second-story window, she finds it unlocked. She grins as she opens it and slides inside, silent and invisible.

Erin begins perusing the second story of the home, listening carefully for footsteps. It's the middle of the night, however, and the occupant will be fast asleep if he's not of Erin's kind or some sort of mad artist. She moves through the house quickly, more one for speed than caution, and quickly locates the man's safe.

She picks the lock, breaking a pick and cursing under her breath when she has to fumble for another one. At last, the safe swings open, revealing a couple sacks of coin and the medals that Basso wanted, made of platinum with fat red rubies set in them. She grabs the coins and the medals and does one more quick sweep of the house, checking for any more valuables. Other than a ring and a decorative spoon, she doesn't find much.

Erin escapes through the same window she came in through, satisfied with her haul and the fact that she will be paid when she arrives back at the Basso's place.

 


End file.
